


Sirius vs. Serious

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoying, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Dirty Jokes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puns & Word Play, Relationship(s), Wordcount: 100-500, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Remus honestly just wants to eat. Sirius wants to make bad puns.Oneshot/drabble





	Sirius vs. Serious

Remus Lupin sighed. He'd spent the whole day in the library doing work, so going back into the Common Room to find his friends and most importantly his boyfriend was important right now. He didn't see James or Pete right away, but he did see Sirius. With a sigh, he flopped down on the couch next to him. 

"Hey, I'm hungry."

Sirius smiled smugly. "...hi hungry, I'm Sirius."

Remus rolled his eyes. He honestly shouldn't even have been surprised, knowing him. "I'm serious!"

"No, I'm Sirius!" Sirius pouted. "You're hungry."

Remus sighed then. He was done with his shit. This close to just getting up and walking away. "...are you fucking serious right now."

"No," Sirius said again. "I'm fucking Moony~"

He leaned in and stole a kiss before Remus could get bad and chase him out of the room. 


End file.
